Happily Forever-After
by MadAsAHatter2736
Summary: A continuation of my other story, Yullen Through the Ages. Just the little adventures of Allen and Kanda. They're too cute to ignore! Warning!: EXTEREME FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DGM or any of it's characters.**

Allen worked 12:30-8:00 at the Grave of Maria Bar and Restaurant Monday through Friday. And every night, a leather clad mystery would stand and wait patiently for the white haired boy to emerge. He was banned from waiting inside because of a bar fight he had started a year before. He had been courageously defending his love after a sleazy, drug lord worthy shit of a man began to harass his moyashi incessantly. Kanda had stepped in... And it didn't end well for the man.

The said 20 year old was now making his way out of the bar, he waved haphazardly behind him at one of the waitresses and conducted a visual scan of the parking lot splayed out before him. His eyes lit up as he spotted his lover. Kanda was leaning against a black motorcycle, an equally dark helmet was tucked under his muscled arm. He gave his hair a runthrough with his fingers before locking eyes with a shorter Allen. He gave a small smirk, slung his leg over the seat and revved the engine.

"Hey, Yu." Allen gave his boyfriend a small peck on the cheek while grabbing a red helmet tethered to the back of the bike.

"How was work, moyashi?" The older boy zipped up his jacket. Allen straddled the seat behind Kanda and glared at his broad back.

"Fine, _BaKanda_. Christ, we've been dating since high school and you _still_ haven't learned my damn name." He fastened the helmet straps under his chin and wrapped his sweatshirt protected arms around Kanda's waist.

"Whatever, shortstack. Y'know, you should really invest in some leather. I'm sick of listening to you bitch and moan about the wind hurting your arms." Kanda didn't give the younger a chance to answer. Soon they were speeding down the road, the wind whipping their clothes and the rev of the engine deafening in their ears. Allen squeezed Kanda's torso and giggled gently.

Twenty minutes later the pair were climbing off the bike and making their way up the stairs that led into their home. Once inside, Allen was immediately greeted by his immense golden retriever, Timcanpy. Allen happily wrapped his arms around the big dog and snuggled into his shaggy, golden fur. Kanda smiled gently and scooted past them. He entered the kitchen and began to make before-bed tea.

"Oi, love. You want tea?", Kanda glanced behind him at his lover. He was laying on the tiled floor, his head resting on Tim's panting stomach. Allen hummed a quiet response, which Kanda presumed was a 'yes', and ruffled the soft fur of the dog's ear. Kanda laughed under his breath. "You tired, babe?"

"A bit. I had a long day, hush up."

"I could never tell." Kanda crouched down to where Allen lay and kissed the top of his head before scooping him up into his arms. He carried the dozing Allen upstairs to the bedroom they shared and rested him gently on the bed. He went back downstairs, grabbed the tea, then returned only to find Allen had passed out on his quick voyage. "Fine, more for me then."

Kanda tucked Allen in and kissed him goodnight. Settling down beside his love, he heard a barely audible 'goodnight, Yu'. He smiled and pulled his bean to his chest.

"Goodnight, Allen."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm REALLY sorry about such a late update! I've been busy packing so I've either been too dead or I had too much other shit to do. I promise some super fluff later! I've you all and thank you for reading! ❤**

ooOoo

Allen lay sprawled out on the black leather couch. His arms hung lazily off the sides and his head dangled carelessly. He glanced up leisurely at his boyfriend, playing a videogame. Allen rolled over and looped his arms around Kanda's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. He pointed at the screen suddenly.

"Get the Rupee!" Allen commanded in a bored tone.

"No, I'm timed."

"You have to get it though, don't you want that indestructible armor or whatever?" Kanda paused the game and turned to look at Allen.

"You know this is a _single player_ game, right? I don't need a backseat swordsman." He turned back to his game.

"That's my job, Yu.", Allen teased. His elder was about to growl out a comeback when the two heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Allen bounced over to the entrance of their apartment and flung open the door.

"Hey, Allen!", A certain redhead called out, pulling Allen's Pikachu kigurumi-clad frame into a tight hug.

"Hey, Lavi! C'mon in!" A loud groan was heard from the living room while Kanda bent over, furiously pounding the controller's buttons.

"Wussap, Yu? Whatcha' playin'?"

"None of your damn business, baka usagi.", Kanda snapped.

"Ooooh, feisty!" Lavi laughed and gratefully accepted the Arizona that Allen had grabbed from the kitchen.

"So how are things going with Lenalee?" Allen inquired, sipping his own drink.

"Pretty good, I guess. We still have yet to tell Komui though, haha..."

"'Tch. Serve you right to get a knife to the chest, usagi." Kanda smirked evilly, envisioning it.

"Yu~! You're so mean to me~!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, by the way, you still getting harassed by that guy at the Grave of Maria?" Lavi turned to Allen, who got noticeably uncomfortable at the inquiry. Kanda paused his game and looked up questioningly.

"What's this?" The raven-haired asked firmly. Lavi furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at Kanda.

"He didn't tell you? There's this regular that's taken a liking to Allen. Keeps asking for his number and pestering the little guy to go home with him. Fuckin' creeper." Kanda stood while Allen cast his gaze downward.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've gotten it taken care of already." The swarthy-haired male's tone went from angry to soft in a matter of seconds. The smaller albino shifted his weight under the combined gaze of the two boys.

"Well, you were so busy with work and I just thought if I ignored him he'd leave me alone, so..."

"But you told this dumbass and not me or your boss?" A barely-there 'hey!' was heard before Allen continued.

"You always overreact and Cross is a goddamn idiot!"

"He might be an idiot but he's the owner of the establishment and therefore able to ban anyone from the premise.", Lavi cut in quietly. "You told me you spoke to both Kanda _and_ Cross."

"I know that look, moyashi. There's something else going on. What is it?" Kanda didn't exactly look angry, but it wasn't the sweetest look Allen had ever received.

"I was going to tell you! I really was but I..."

"But what?"

"He followed me to the door the other night but when I told him that my boyfriend was waiting he left and he hasn't bothered me since so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Really, baby? Don't lie to me. I can't do anything if you don't speak up."

"None of us can.", Lavi put in.

"I'm sure. If anything else happens I'll call you right then and there, okay?" Allen gazed meaningfully up at the boys. Kanda and Lavi exchanged a look and nodded.

"Alright.", Kanda sighed. Allen let out a smile and slung his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed his lips playfully. Kanda responded immediately.

"Yo, guys! No procreating in the hallway! My innocent eyes can't take it!" Lavi covered his eyes and screamed in fake agony, sinking to the floor.

"Would you _shut up_?", Kanda groaned while walking back to his PlayStation. Allen laughed while grabbing the landline from it's charger.

"So what do you guys think about Borderlands 2, Alma, and pizza?" The boy was already dialing the brunette's number.

"Fuck, yes." Kanda dug around his entertainment center for the game.

"I want cheesey crust!" Lavi flung himself back on the couch, laughing.

"And cheesey crust there will be!" Allen announced. He happily called their friend and put in the order. The boy then sauntered over to his elder and managed to get into his lap while the other set up the game. Allen kissed Kanda's cheek gently and snuggled into his chest. "Thanks, Yu..."

"You're welcome, little love."


End file.
